The Second Child
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: This is where I'm the second child of Vegeta and Bulma! (Yay!) There are going to be (I hope!) 30 Chapters! This is where Trunks' sister (A.K.A ME!) is in perspective! (BTW IT'S NOT BULLA, IN THIS STORY SHE IS THE THIRD CHILD!) You would have to read to see what happens!
1. A Birthday For Two

_**Just a hint: Story goes into when Goten fights Baby.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Birthday For Two**_

'Wake up you two.' I heard a soft voice whisper. I opened my eyes a little, than fell back asleep. I heard footsteps going towards my brothers side of the room. 'Trunks wake up.' A harsh whisper was heard. 'Don't you ignore your father.' My brother Trunks just ignored my father. ' _He must really want to be dead by our father._ ' I thought. Dad would always get angry if either me or Trunks didn't do anything he said. 'Alright, a good Final Flash should do the trick.' I heard my father say. 'I'll just get Goten and we'll fuse into Gotenks.' Trunks mumbled. 'I guess we're just gonna have to get their _presents_ won't we Vegeta?!' 'Woman I love that plan.' And just like that, me and Trunks jerked out of our beds. 'You guys know where the are in the living room, but wait for us to get there before you open them.' My mother said, pointing towards the living room. 'Race ya!' I yelled, getting a head start, even though I was slower than Trunks. I have been training with Goku, since my dad was training Trunks, Goku taught me Instant Transmission, so I could just teleport there. And to that I was gone, and reappeared in the living room on the couch. 'What took you so long slowpoke?' I asked in a playful manner. 'How'd you get here so fast?' Trunks questioned. 'Did you cheat? No fair!' I grinned. 'I can teach you how to use Instant Transmission under one condition.' I smirked, he might finally agree to teach me his Burning Attack. 'What?' Trunks wanted to know. 'You teach me your Burning Attack.' I saw him put his hand out for a shake. 'Agreed, shake on it.' He was always the best one to make deals with.

I heard the doorbell ring, so I rushed to get it. 'Too slow.' I said, turning my head around to Trunks. I opened the door and saw Goten and Gohan. 'Hey guys!' I heard Trunks yell from behind me. Trunks knew I liked Goten, so he talked to Gohan while I was busy talking to Goten. 'So, how's your day been so far?' Goten asked me. 'It's been okay, I guess.' I said, blushing a little bit, but enough for him not to see. Goten put some of my hair behind my ear, which made me blush a little more. 'So, where's your dad?' I questioned him, starring into his eyes. 'He's off training, you know him.' Goten smiled. 'So, maybe a little later, how 'bout me, you, and Trunks spar in the Gravity Chamber?' I knew what my dad would say to me: _It's too dangerous for you, so no._ Dad is always over-protective of me, which when I had to fight him, he was okay with it. 'You okay?' Goten asked. 'Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm in!' Good thing dad wasn't around. 'How 'bout you and Trunks fusion into Gotenks when we fight? Then it would surely be fun!' I said, making a grin on my face. Later today, I was thinking of asking Goten out, if I didn't get too scared. I heard two footsteps coming into the living room. When me and Goten turned our heads, it was my mother and father. 'Glad to see you Goten.' My mom smiled, walking up to give Goten a hug. I could see my father's facial expression on his face. He doesn't like me to even be near Goten. I just smiled at dad.

It's two hours from when Goten and Gohan came, and me, Trunks and Goten were heading towards the Gravity Chamber. 'Alright sis, you ready to fight Gotenks?' Trunks asked, standing a few inches beside Goten. I nodded. 'Okay.' 'Fuu..Sion,' Both Goten and Trunks said in unison as there fingertips touched. 'Ha!' I put my hand over my eyes as a bright light shown. I blinked and saw Gotenks standing there with hands cross. It was the first time I've seen Gotenks as an adult. 'You ready?' Gotenks asked as we both got in a fighting stance. I nodded as I dashed towards him. We both dodged each others attacks. Gohan was standing at the glass of the Gravity Chamber, watching us fight. It took us me an whole hour to make Gotenks give up. 'Okay okay I give.' Gotenks said as their fusion ran out. Gohan brought us three some water. 'Here you go guys, you would be thirsty after an hour long fight.' Gohan said, smiling at me and Goten. 'Gohan, can I speak with you in private for a moment?' I asked him, taking a sip of my water. 'Sure.' Gohan said as I grabbed his arm and ran into mine and Trunks' bedroom.

'Can I tell you something, personal?' I said, concerned. 'Go ahead, I'm listening.' Gohan nodded. 'I-I like your brother Goten, and I was, going to ask him out later.' I said, blushing a lot. 'He likes you too, that's why he begged me to come with him.' Gohan said, making us both laugh. 'That is Goten.' I smiled at the thought of him. 'Do you want me to ask him for you?' Gohan asked. 'No,' I paused to take a breath. 'I'll ask him myself.' As I got up, Gohan went to open the door. We both walked out and saw Goten and Trunks playing a video game while mom and dad were bickering over something, as usual.

'Goten, can I,' I paused as I gulped, 'ask you ask question, in private?' Gohan knew what I was going to ask, so he took Trunks into the Gravity Chamber. 'Sure I guess.' Goten said. I took a small breath. ' _Okay, you can do this.' I said to myself, trying to give a smile. 'Will you, go out with me?' I was scared he would say no. 'Ya, I'd love to.' Goten said. I took another breath. 'I did it without freaking out, good._ ' 'So, how 'bout tomorrow we go on a date?' He asked me. 'Sure, but,' I turned to dad bickering back at mother. 'dad can't know we're going out, or he'll flip.' I said, making us laugh. 'Okay, I won't tell him, but I can tell my mom and dad right?' Goten asked. 'Ya, just make sure they don't tell mine, you know how your father is, he can't keep secret's.' I said.


	2. A Date Gone Wrong

_**Chapter 2: A Date Gone Wrong**_

I was getting ready for the date me and Goten were going on, doing my makeup. I already told mom, but I told her not to tell dad. I asked mom to help me with my hair, and letting me go to the mall for an outfit, since mom knew I didn't like to dress up.

'So, are you excited?' Mom asked, curling my hair. 'Ya, can't wait. I can't believe he said yes.' I answered. I was really nervous about going on a date, especially with Goten. He was so sweet and nice, not like my dad. 'Let me do one last thing, then we can go get your outfit for tonight.' Mom said, putting some half of my hair in a bun. 'Thanks mom.' I said, hugging her. 'Don't mention it. Let's go get your outfit.'

 ** _Mall_**

I always loved going to the mall, because they had the best stores for clothes ever. Belks, JCPenny, Macy's, more than I can name. They also have the best Nail Spa's, and Spa's. 'Let's go to Belks first mom.' I said, pointing towards Belks. 'Alright, after you pick some outfits, we'll go get your nails done.' Mom replied, walking towards Belks.

I saw the most cutest outfits, one with a leather jacket, one with blue jean shorts, and one with the most cutest shoes. 'Can we get all three of these mom?' I asked, showing mom all of the outfits I picked out. 'Sure, let's pick some shoes to go with them.' 'Can we go to JCPenny's now?' Mom nodded. 'Last stop, 'cause I think Goten might be on his way to the house in a few hours.' Mom said. 'Okay.'

 ** _Briefs_** _ **House**_

There was a knock on the door. 'I'll get it mom.' I said, rushing to the door in my leather jacket outfit. 'Wow, Goten you look, amazing.' I said, almost breathless seeing Goten in a Tuxedo. 'Thank's, you look pretty too. Let's go.' Goten said, putting his arm through mine. 'So, where are we going?' I asked. 'You'll see.' Goten replied. It was like him to keep surprises like that to me, but not to anyone else.

'I guess I could-' I paused as someone tried to punch me from behind, but I ducked. 'Hey what was that-' I couldn't continue because another guy came up to me and tried kicking me on my side, but I grabbed his leg, but, he slung me into the ground. 'Riku, you okay?' Goten asked. 'Goten watch out, behind you!' I yelled, seeing someone go for a kick to Goten's head. ' _Where's an over-protective dad when you need him?_ ' I thought to myself. My guess was he was off training, again. I got off of the ground, wiping off my knees as I did.

'Goten, what's up with all these people, they seem, possessed or something?' I asked him, seeing a bunch of bystanders closing in on us and grinning. 'I don't like the looks of this Goten.' I said, getting in closer to him. 'I don't either Riku.' Goten replied, holding my hand and backing up. Grey liquid like stuff came out of one guy, and me and Goten were confused as ever. We looked at each other, then as we looked back at the crowd, the grey liquid was coming straight for us.

'Watch out!' Goten yelled, pushing me out of the way and going the opposite direction. The grey liquid past us, going towards the ground and forming some sort of being. 'Who are you?' Goten asked as the being was completely formed, grey and ugly. 'My name's Baby if you really want to know. I'm here to control bodies to get enough power to defeat Goku. Mind if I use yours?' Baby replied. 'Why do you want to kill dad?' Goten asked suspiciously. 'So, even though he's a kid, he still had a child. How interesting.' Baby said, grinning at me. Goten pulled me behind him, making sure that Baby couldn't get to me first, or that's what I thought.

'Well, if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through us first, right Riku?' Goten said, turning his head to see me nod. 'Suits me.' Baby replied, flying up above us a few miles away. 'Well, what are you waiting for Saiyans, hurry it up.' Baby yelled. 'How does he know we're a Saiyan?' I asked Goten. Goten shrugged. 'I'll fight first, you just stay here and make sure no one tries something funny.' Goten said. 'Ya, okay. Be careful Goten.' I replied.


End file.
